Conventionally, there has been a contactless electric power receiving device that includes a resonance element to receive supply of AC power without contact from another resonance element supplying the electric power by resonance; a driven element to receive supply of the AC power from the resonance element by electromagnetic induction; a rectification circuit to generate DC power from the AC power from the driven element and to output the DC power; and a switching circuit to switch between supplying and not supplying the AC power to the rectification circuit (see, for example, Patent document 1).